epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Bonuses
Skill Bonuses is a gameplay mechanic unique to . After every few waves of enemies, a special screen will appear where the player can upgrade both Matt and Natalie by increasing one of their stats and selecting one of three available Skill Bonuses to help them for the rest of the game. Description Skill bonuses provide the player characters with various effects that can range from an additional boost to their stats (such as "Mighty Warrior" or "Wizardry"), improvement of the power or special effects of their skills (such as "Hurricane" or "Thunderclap"), ability to randomly cast additional spells between turns and instantly counter enemy attacks with their own (such as "Counter" or "Bunny!!!"), to some more miscellaneous or unique effects (such as "Survivor" or "Protection (M)"). The Skill Bonuses available depend on player's actions during battle, such as what skills and swords were used and how hard the player got hit (using Airstrike will make Airstrike-improving bonus appear, etc.). Every bonus has an action or another sort of criteria tied to it, and performing the action or fulfilling the criteria will increase that bonus' hidden point counter by a set amount of points. When the player reaches the bonus selection screen the game picks, for Matt and Natalie each, three bonuses with the highest amount of accumulated points to choose one from. In case there are any ties for the third slot the game will pick whichever bonus has the higher index number (see table below for reference). Skill Bonus selected by the player will be added to their skill bonus list and removed from the pool for future selections. Not chosen bonuses will return to the pool; however, they will have their amount of accumulated points halved. Later levels of multi-levelled bonuses won't start to accumulate points until the first level has been selected. Matt Matt has a total of 38 Skill Bonuses available to choose from. The list is ordered thematically for convenience. Natalie Natalie has a total of 31 Skill Bonuses available to choose from. The list is ordered thematically for convenience. Unavailable Within the code of the game there may also be found four more skill bonuses, all were to be for Natalie. Some are incorrectly programmed, thus never appear for the player to select, and some were scrapped at some point in the development, but still have a name and description entry left on the main bonus list. *Curses - The effects of Syphon and Flare last longer **It would have doubled their statuses' length, but it applies the effect to and scores points from weird unused alternative status infliction functions. As these functions do not account for status resistances, it can be speculated that they were implemented before said resistances became a thing, and then were abandoned, together with the skill bonus that was not redesigned for new mechanics. *Divinity - Revive fully heals HP **No data besides name and description. *Kyun - Gauge for special attack fills faster **Every skill bonus has two number parameters: one decides whether the skill bonus should take effect (0 = false, anything else = true), and another one is normally used to store accumulated points. However, this skill bonus adds the points into the wrong parameter, permanently activating the skill bonus' effects the first time the Limit Break, Kyun, is used, making Natalie's Limit Break bar fill 40% faster. This way it doesn't take up a skill bonus slot and thus doesn't show up in Natalie's skill bonus list in in-game Help menu. *Meows!!! - Meow Meow sometimes appears without being called **No data besides name and description. List by index number List by internal game order. In case when the game tries to select three bonuses for the player to choose from and there are any ties for the third slot, then whichever tied bonus has the highest index number will be selected. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Game Mechanics